1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid dispenser with an adjustable size dispensing orifice. The dispenser may be gravity-based (invert/flow) or other type of dispenser, but in many preferred embodiments, it is a squeeze dispenser. The device may be used to dispense gels, pastes and other high density materials. It is positively beneficial for dispensing medicine.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following patents are representative of unique dispensing arrangements:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,666 discloses a container for dispensing carbonated beverages and fluids sensitive to oxidation is provided. The dispenser contains a follower which communicates with the ambient environment through a one-way valve. The dispenser preferably includes a liquid flow rate and a flow velocity regulator to control the rate and velocity at which liquid is dispensed therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,605 B1 discloses a dispenser is provided which includes a container having a closed end that defines an orifice. A closure is mountable about the closed end and has a closing lid portion which includes an orifice plug configured to sealingly engage the orifice. The closure includes a retention collar moveably connected and disposed about an outer surface of the container to facilitate mounting. The closing lid portion is moveably connected to the retention collar. The closure further includes a tamper evident portion that removably connects the closing lid portion and the retention collar to provide a first visual indication. The tamper evident portion is removable to provide a second visual indication. The closed end of the container may have a pair of support posts extending therefrom configured to engage a surface of the closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,965 B2 discloses a product dispensing system is provided which includes a container having an open end including a neck portion. The neck portion defines an opening. A fitment is configured for mounting with the opening of the neck portion and forming a substantial seal therewith. The fitment defines an orifice. A closure is integrally connected to the fitment and mounted to the open end of the container. The closure includes a closing lid that is flexibly attached thereto. The closing lid includes an orifice plug configured to engage the orifice of the fitment and form a substantial seal therewith. The closure may engage a cavity of the fitment for integral connection therewith. The product dispensing system may include a tamper evident portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,471 B2 discloses a container, particularly in the form of a beverage can, which has a drinking opening preparation in its upper lid wall, and may be reclosed after being opened by a rotary lid closure. Means are provided for coupling the rotary lid closure to the lid wall when the lid wall recedes somewhat after opening the container so that the drinking opening made can be reclosed sealingly.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.